


Оладушки с мёдом

by Pirozhochek



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirozhochek/pseuds/Pirozhochek
Summary: Людвиг просыпается среди ночи в постели один. Где же Иван в такое время?
Relationships: Germany/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Оладушки с мёдом

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо моей бете Lucifer_lucy  
> Фанфик вдохновлён твитом. Разрешение получено!  
> https://twitter.com/bennet_forever/status/1227357484085633025?s=20

Иногда сон зыбок и ненадёжен, как замок из песка у кромки воды. В такие ночи Людвиг просыпается, даже переворачиваясь с одного бока на другой, это происходит непроизвольно. Если день наполнен тревогами и мысли терзают голову, такие ночи случаются чаще. Сегодня именно такая ночь — с единственным отличием, что он гостит у Ивана.

Это, собственно, и есть то, что тревожит его сознание: он так сильно скучал по России, что теперь, перевозбуждённый встречей и насыщенным вечером, спит ужасно. Мысль о том, что можно получить объятия, которые убаюкают, кажется очень заманчивой. Находясь на грани сна и яви, Людвиг вздыхает и двигается назад так, чтобы прижаться ближе к большому телу русского, лежащего за спиной. Однако позади обнаруживается пустота.

Иван вряд ли может уместиться на том кусочке, что остаётся, с его любовью раскидывать ноги, так что Людвиг нехотя открывает глаза и смотрит в коридор через открытую дверь. Может, русский ушёл по нужде? У него есть эта привычка вставать среди ночи. Однако в коридоре темнота, через тонкие щели ванной комнаты наискосок не видно света, а значит, Ивана там нет.

В первое мгновение по спине бежит холодок. Почему Россия подорвался среди ночи и не разбудил его? У него возникли срочные дела? Кто-то проник в дом? Но страх быстро проходит: Иван бы точно предупредил его, если бы ушёл.

Людвиг закрывает глаза и лежит, прислушиваясь к звукам в доме. Ни шума воды, ни хлопков двери, ни телефонных разговоров, никаких криков или голосов, не считая едва слышного шороха разлетающихся занавесок из-за открытого окна. Значит, нет никаких срочных проблем, переворотов и неожиданных гостей с проблемами. Когда Людвиг в первый раз застал лично, что к Ивану приходят среди ночи, он был ошарашен. Все эти страны, которые ненавидят и презирают на публике, потом приходят среди ночи, чтобы выпить и пожаловаться на свою жизнь. Людвиг всегда говорит Ивану, что они этого не стоят, что он слишком отходчивый, но русский на это только машет рукой, оправдывая себя скукой. 

Закатывая глаза, немец поднимается и идёт к выходу из спальни. Если Ивана действительно нет дома, то он устроит ему разнос по возвращению. Людвиг не берёт ничего в руки, чтобы защититься, ему это не нужно. Медленно продвигаясь по коридору, он дёргает ручки давно запертых спален, в которых жили или останавливались ненадолго страны Советского союза, когда он ещё существовал. Все оказались запертыми. Поджимая губы, Людвиг подходит к лестнице на первый этаж и, перевешиваясь через перила, пытается понять: не горит ли свет где-нибудь внизу.

Оказывается, что его догадка верная и Иван действительно что-то делает внизу. Сонно улыбаясь, Людвиг медленно, чтобы не оступиться в потемках, спускается. Зачем русский подорвался в такой час, если это не срочно? Свет падает из кухни, что странно: до завтрака ещё далеко. Он что, решил приготовить что-то романтичное в постель? Но, если судить по времени, это минимум борщ или запечённая утка. Слегка хмурясь, Германия подходит к дверному проёму и замирает перед замечательной картиной.

Иван сидит за столом в одном белье с бутылкой кефира в одной руке, а другой макает уже откусанный оладушек в пиалу с мёдом. Когда Людвиг приехал сегодня, Россия специально нажарил их для него, чтобы попить чаю после ужина. В этом доме всегда кормят так, словно подготавливают на убой, но Людвиг привык. Он присматривается и видит, что на тарелке оладушков намного меньше, чем оставалось вечером. Иван оказывается так погружён своим ночным перекусом, что даже не замечает его. Людвиг решает немного понаблюдать за ним. То, как холодный свет падает на пепельные волосы, как дёргается кадык, когда Россия немного отпивает кефир, или как он облизывает пальцы от мёда. Всё в нём красиво. Людвиг может смотреть часами, но игнорировать тот факт, что Иван оставил постель среди ночи, чтобы покушать, он не может.

— Неужели ты вечером так сильно устал, что тебе понадобилось подкрепиться среди ночи? — с улыбкой говорит Германия и делает несколько шагов вперёд.

Иван вздрагивает и резко поворачивается к нему, не успевая откусить от оладушка, что уже взял в рот. Его взгляд растерянный, а скулы покрываются румянцем, от чего Людвиг не может сдержать улыбку. Нечасто можно увидеть Россию смущенным.

— Нет, ничего такого. Я просто проголодался, а ждать до утра не мог.

— Ммм, и часто ты ешь по ночам? — мягко спрашивает Людвиг и, подойдя вплотную, гладит его по волосам.

— Вообще-то, — Россия переводит взгляд на настенные часы, прежде чем посмотреть на Германию, — в Южно-Сахалинске уже давно белый день, так что нельзя говорить, что я ем по ночам.

Людвиг не может сдержаться и тихо смеётся, порой он действительно забывает о том, насколько огромна территория России, ведь он почти не бывает где-то дальше Москвы. Нечасто можно позволить себе отдых в неделю где-то на берегу моря или в горах. Германия наклоняется и целует Ивана в макушку. Он чувствует, как из-за этого жеста Россия расслабляется.

— Да-да, всё дело в часовых поясах. А жирок на боках тоже из-за них? — Людвиг говорит с улыбкой на губах, и Иван это явно слышит.

— Не помню, чтобы он смущал тебя когда-либо, что-то изменилось?

Иван кладёт так и недоеденный оладушек на тарелку и поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Германию. Людвиг едва ли не задыхается от нежности, затопившей его грудь, его системы может снова закоротить от этого, так что ему нужно что-то, чтобы отвлечься. Недолго думая, он наклоняется и проводит языком по чужим, сладким от мёда губам.

— Ничего не изменилось. Приятного аппетита.

Людвиг шепчет в губы русского так близко, что чувствует его глубокое дыхание на щеке. Соблазн велик, и устоять невозможно. У их поцелуя вкус мёда и любви, от которой кружится голова.


End file.
